


All Signs Point to Fort Lauderdale

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: All Signs Point to Fort Lauderdale by A Day To Remember
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	All Signs Point to Fort Lauderdale

"I hate this town, Daryl." Beth announced, looking up from the grass she was plucking .Daryl stood up straight from his lean against his truck a few feet from where she sat. He crossed the few steps and sat across from her. "My 'friends' don't care. You're the only one who's stood by me through my mama and afterwards."

"They care." He began to say until she cut him off.

"No, they don't. They don't get it. They won't ever get it...Tara, Amy, Andrea...they stopped callin'. They avoided me at school all through senior year. They didn't call junior year when I tried to kill myself. They let me down."

"Daryl didn't break eye contact with the blonde. He couldn't find any way to argue and prove her wrong.

"There's something bigger out there than just you an' me. I feel it. Like it's callin' for me to leave this place and figure out what it is. Let's leave. We're out of school. Neither of us are goin' to college. Merle's in jail, Maggie has Glenn, and my dad has his clinic. All we have, all we need is each other."

"If we stay here we're going to lose each other. They'll find a way to bring us apart. They blame you and my mama for my attempt. You an' me know it ain't true. I can't live my life backing down. If I'm not ignored I'm bullied. So are you."

Daryl saw the truth in every word she said, felt how true it all was, felt the rightness in her wanting to leave. It was a desire he'd had since he was a little kid.

"Nothin's comin' between us. You an' me are forever, remember? We'll go. We been savin' up forever to leave, anyways." He said after he thought on it for a few. He laid on his back in the grass.

"You're where I fit in. I keep askin' myself where I fit in and my answer is with you." She laid down next to him, curled against his side, head in the crook of his neck. Her breath ticked his neck as she continued talking. "You see? I fit against you like our bodies were meant to go together. Two pieces in a puzzle."


End file.
